1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a robot system and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to a robot system for correcting a location of the robot by using the Ackerman steering method, and a method for driving the robot system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locating a mobile robot is essential when the mobile robot performs a given job. Estimation of a robot location by using a laser scanner is one of the widely known methods in the field of mobile robots. In the related art, only two scan data acquired by employing the laser scanner are used for estimating a location change of a robot. However, in the related art, no additional information that may be available is used in conjunction with the two scan data. Thus, improving the accuracy of estimating a location change of the mobile robot may not be possible because the available additional information is not used.